


Random AU Where Jason Kicks Tommy's Ass

by Lizardphobia



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardphobia/pseuds/Lizardphobia





	

"Tommy, that's enough."

 

Jason's got a forearm across his throat. Tommy laughs, chokes, and spits out blood. He's pinned against the wall, but Kimberly could see that Jason wasn't exerting nearly enough force to cut off his air supply. 

 

He pushes off the wall suddenly, lunging at Jason, but Jason's built and made of sturdier stuff, and Tommy's whippet-lean form was no match against his. 

 

Tommy snarled, bringing a leg up with the visceral intent to do serious damage. Jason blocked it deftly with a knee, locking his foot at the ankle. 

 

"Let it go, man." Jason repeated. He lowered his voice, "Please."

 

Tommy jerked forward with a sharp cry, but was slammed back against the wall. Rage flamed in his eyes and he spat again, watching with satisfaction as the glob of spit trickled down Jason's lean cheek.

 

A tic started in his jaw, but other than that, Jason didn't react. Tommy turned his gaze to Kimberly, and his lips pulled back in a twisted smile. "That color is a lie on her. The next time you fuck her you should think about the times I blew my load inside her."

 

It was as physical as an actual blow on her. The air whooshed straight out of her body and her face went pale. She saw the veins in Jason's neck tighten and his jaw went taut. 

 

She lurched forward. "Jason, we never-- You _know_ we never--"

 

An arm wrapped itself around her waist, hauling her back. "Stay back, girl. Jason's got this," came Zack's mellow drawl next to her ear. 

 

Her nails dug into Zack's arm. She watched as the forearm Jason had across Tommy's throat push down enough that Tommy's face slowly turned red. He clawed against Jason's arm, but his eyes were full of defiance and hate. 

 

"You don't get to talk about her. You don't get to speak to her. You don't get to _look_ at her," Jason ground out through gritted teeth. 

 

He stepped back suddenly and Tommy slumped to the ground, gasping for air. 

 

"This needs to end."

 

Tommy laughed, wiping at the bloodied nose that Jason had already given him earlier. "Fuck you. I'll end _you_. See you in hell."

 

He got up swiftly, jumping around as the crowd cleared to give the both of them room. Jason took his time, shrugging off his coat, a rigid tension in his every move. He didn't meet her eyes. 

 

Kimberly blinked back tears. "Zack...," she whispered in a strangled voice. "Stop this, stop them please."

 

But Zack shook his head in reply. "It's been long in coming. Tommy needs to get it out, and Jason's gonna let him."

 

She choked back a cry and her knuckles went white. "You can't mean..."

 

Zack didn't reply and she watched as Jason bowed respectfully towards Tommy with both hands at his sides. Tommy didn't bother in return, letting a kick fly with enough power to knock Jason out. Jason didn't block it, and it caught him right at the side of his head, and he went into a roll sideways across the ground. 

 

Kimberly screamed, stuffing her fists into her mouth. 

 

"He's fine, Kim, c'mon look at him. Jason knows how to take hits."

 

Blood trickled from his temple, but otherwise he was fine. He kept his eyes on Tommy and had barely picked himself up when Tommy let loose a flurry of vicious kicks and forceful punches, complete with a screaming cacophony of "Hat-seet-hyahs!". 

 

Jason didn't flinch, getting swiftly up and nimbly blocked only the most damaging of blows. It was fast becoming clear that Tommy aimed to do serious harm, and he was incredibly fast, and also incredibly skilled. 

 

Jason allowed several blows to land, and took two in the face, the second one already turning hisleft eye black. A great deal more landed on his body, and Kimberly felt each one like they were inflicted on her very person. 

 

She moaned, and Zack's arm tightened around her. 

 

"C'mon!" Tommy yelled, spinning around with another kick. He missed. Enraged, he jumped up and spun around again, foot flying towards Jason's face. "Fight back!" 

 

Jason stepped cleanly to the side and the kick flew nowhere. 

 

Tommy's nostrils flared. He had always been hot-headed and, it was never more clearly exhibited than now. He charged at Jason, howling rabidly and Jason shifted around in a circle, neatly capturing Tommy in a headlock. 

 

"Tommy, enough." Blood dripped from the wound on his head into his eye. He spoke to Tommy calmly, words that no one else could hear. 

 

Tommy flailed around wildly, ponytail whipping around and into his face. "Fine," he sneered, "have the slut--"

 

He never got to finish his sentence. Jason jerked him backwards sharply, and with a quick cross of those arms, flipped him up and sent him flying over his shoulder. Tommy landed with a thump six feet away. 

 

It was a rare, very rare indeed to see Jason mad. Unlike Tommy, his was a cold, simmering kind of anger, and it radiated off him in waves. 

 

"I warned you," he told Tommy, steel in his voice. 

 

Tommy rolled around coughing, and pulled himself up. "That the best you got, _bro_?"

 

Jason shook his head slowly, blowing out a soft breath in disgust. "You're no brother of mine."

 

Tommy's face contorted and a manic light went on in his eyes. He vaulted into a series of flips and Jason let him land close enough before sweeping a leg under him and sending him crashing to the ground with a well-placed blow to the chest. 

 

Tommy hissed in anger, and he pushed off the ground with his feet, bouncing back up with both fists raised and swung one after the other in rapid succession at Jason. 

 

He barely even got close enough to touch him. A quick zig to the left and then a zag to the right and Jason avoided both blows, countering with a powerful one of his own that sent Tommy several feet backwards with the wind knocked out of him. 

 

"I thought they were evenly matched?" someone asked loudly two people away from Kimberly. 

 

"They usually are," Kimberly heard Adam's quiet reply. "But we've always thought that in a dragged out fight like this one, Jason would win. He's more focused and keeps a cool head in battle, and when he hits he's pretty damn accurate."

 

"Not to mention strong," someone else said under his breath. 

 

Tommy was tiring, and it showed. He was breathing heavily and on his knees on the ground. He cackled suddenly, and turned his head to the side. Finding Kimberly, he deliberately raked a lascivious look down her form. 

 

He got yanked upwards by the collar of his shirt before his eyes even got halfway down her body. Asingle punch sent him sprawling into a wall in the opposite direction from where Kimberly was. 

 

"I told you. _Don't look at her_." 

 

Tommy turned around and slumped back against the wall, eyeing Jason warily as he came closer. They were both a bloodied mess and Jason crouched down to meet him at eye-level. 

 

"This is it. We're even. Enough, man."

 

Tommy sighed, and leaned his head back, ponytail askew on his head. "I got you good. Admit it."

 

Jason cracked a reluctant smile. "Perhaps." He sobered as he loosened the collar on his once pristine white shirt. "Dude, she may have been your girlfriend once but as of 40 minutes ago she became _my wife_."

 

Tommy didn't reply, but he closed his eyes and nodded slightly. His eyes popped open suddenly and a smug smirk crossed his split lip. "I'm glad I ruined your wedding day."

 

Jason sighed and moved to sink down next to him against the same wall. "Yeah, maybe." His eyes moved to find Kimberly's across the room. She looked beautiful in the knee-length dress of pure white that she had carefully chosen and worn just for him. 

 

"But you definitely won't ruin my wedding night. And bro, I know for a fact that that color suits her just fine."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
